living_life_as_a_game_through_and_throughfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Ultimatia/Abilities/Skills
Innate Skills Affinities As of Chapter 229 Other Inner Strength Conversion Grade: SS Description: Approaching the peak of possible performance, this Skill allows the user to convert hundreds of units of Inner Strength to Stat points with light exercise and thousands when pushing the body to its limits. Current Effect: Depends on the activities and intensity of training. Touch Of Temp Description: Having turned much more sensitive towards the presence of fire and its energy, the user has developed a natural sense for where there may be flames, as well as how to better control both internal personal fire and external hostile fire. Current Effect: Fire energy control and sensitivity increase exponentially for every new level of fire-type affinity the user reaches. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Fire Affinity Reaching Trash-tier Blaze Spirit Body Description: Attaining Good Tier Fire Affinity has integrated Fire Magic and Inner Strength into your Seamless Magic Connection. Current Effect: Now, even outside the bounds of the Spirit Realm, you’ll be able to channel Fire-type True Qi as a Spirit Realm cultivator would. Meaning, cultivation by an area dense in Fire-type True Qi will be countless times easier. The user’s body becomes highly resistant to fire, even if unassisted by energy. All Fire Type techniques are both easier to learn and countless times more potent than they ever could be with a Mortal Realm Tier Affinity. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Fire Affinity Reaching Good-tier Temp Drain Description: Ice energy's natural function is just the ability to cool things down. With your Ice Affinity reaching the first level of proficiency, direct manipulation of cooling temperature becomes available. Current Effect: Any and all objects in direct contact with the user may have their temperature fall. The degree of the temperature change exponentially increases for each new increase in Ice Affinity proficiency Method of Acquisition: Result Of Ice Affinity Reaching Trash-tier Crystal Spirit Body Description: Attaining Good Tier Ice Affinity has integrated Ice Magic and Inner Strength into your Seamless Magic Connection. Current Effect: Now, even outside the bounds of the Spirit Realm, you’ll be able to channel Ice-type True Qi as a Spirit Realm cultivator would. Meaning, cultivation by an area dense in Ice-type True Qi will be countless times easier. The user’s body becomes highly resistant to coldness, even if unassisted by energy. All Ice Type techniques are both easier to learn and countless times more potent than they ever could be with a Mortal Realm Tier Affinity. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Fire Affinity Reaching Good-tier Spiritual Connection Description: Upon establishing an affinity for Yin, energy and spirituality become evidently easier to comprehend. Yin being an abstract concept for the metaphysical, darkness, negativity, and femininity among other things, all things related become easier to perceive. Current Effect: For each higher level of Yin Affinity, the rate of acquiring Intelligence and Inner Strength increase exponentially. Trash-tier yields about 50% more Intelligence and Inner Strength via cultivation (Outdated: The Skill has improved since reaching Bad-tier with Yin Energy) Method of Acquisition: Result Of Yin Affinity Reaching Trash-tier Paradoxical Dantian Acquired: Chapter 65 Description: Upon fusing two sources of energy of opposite alignment, you’ve gained an otherwise incomprehensible little storage facility for your personal reserves of energy. Current Effect: Energy Fusion of Inverse, Opposite, or Contrarian alignment becomes evidently easier. Method of Acquisition: Fusing Fire and Ice during a time of crisis. Cold Flame Acquired: Chapter 65 Latest Updated Status: Chapter 193 Spirit Grade: F Description: Having stepped on the path towards understanding the Truth of Blazebreeze, or the fusion of Fire and Ice, this skill is now able to advance. Its Grade will be directly proportional to the user’s understanding of Blazebreeze. Current Effect: Capable of holding up as a five inch tall mass of flames, at its greatest level of firepower, this flame can erupt with enough strength to annihilate a group of low-level cultivators in the Spirit Realm. Usually fatal upto beings Level 35 and below upon making direct contact. Kinesthetic Acuity Acquired: Latest Updated Status: Chapter 198 Description: The embryonic form of one's absolute domain. Currently only affecting the user's immediate sense of space, eventually, as the user's affinity for space increases, the range of this "domain" will increase and its abilities unveiled. Current Effect: Spatial Senses increase by a factor of 20, Domain increases to a radius of 5 meters. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Space Affinity Reaching Trash-tier Direct Manifestation Acquired: Latest Updated Status: Chapter 198 Description: With attunement to Space bordering on the baseline for Spirit Realm Practitioners, the user may begin influencing the space around them. Current Effect: Sensing and creating space ripples is now possible. Able to directly solidify space. The stronger your spatial sense and Intelligence the greater the intensity of the ripples. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Space Affinity Reaching Mediocre-tier Spatial Condensation Acquired: Chapter 198 Description: Ties the user’s Kinesthetic Acuity with their Direct Manifestation Innate Skills and amplifies them the higher the user’s affinity gets. Current Effect: Within the user’s Absolute Domain, the user may use Direct Manifestation without penalty. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Space Affinity Reaching Good-tier Lifespan Watch Description: Now understanding some of the subtle intricacies of death itself, the user can roughly calculate how much other living things have left to live. The higher the cultivation or strength of the being, being assessed the harder it is to accurately measure lifespan. But with higher affinity for Death and more attuned senses, this ability improves accuracy as well. Current Effect: Accurately measures the remaining lifespan of anything Level 15 or lower. (Outdated: The Skill has improved since reaching Bad-tier with Death Energy) Method of Acquisition: Result Of Death Affinity Reaching Trash-tier Timeworn Eyes Description: Bred from the subconscious and natural use of time insights, the user may perceive the rate of time in a much more radical manner. Whether it be speeding up the rate of time you perceive to skip past the days or slowing down time to better react to instantaneous encounters, your mind can perceive time at different rates at will. Current Effect: Change perception of time by a factor of 2 (Outdated: The Skill has improved since reaching Mediocre-tier with Time Energy) Method of Acquisition: Result Of Time Affinity Reaching Trash-tier Ominous Passage Description: Now capable of communicating with the local spiritual time, the user may now attempt to form a resonance to illuminate both the past or the near future. Only two things increase the success rate of resonating with local time: Increasing Affinity for Time, or coming into contact with a catalyst. Current Effect: Successfully resonating with time, allows the user to see fragments of what’s happened in the past or in the very close future. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Time Affinity Reaching Mediocre-tier Temporal Spirit Body Acquired: Chapter 198 Description: Attaining Good Tier Time Affinity has integrated Time Magic and Inner Strength into your Seamless Magic Connection. Current Effect: Now, even outside the bounds of the Spirit Realm, you’ll be able to channel Time-type True Qi as a Spirit Realm cultivator would. Meaning, cultivation by an area dense in Time-type True Qi will be countless times easier. With Time energy assimilating with the user’s body, they’re resistance to aging and decay begin to exponentially increase the higher their affinity. All Time Type techniques are both easier to learn and countless times more potent than they ever could be with a Mortal Realm Tier Affinity. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Time Affinity Reaching Good-tier Mark Of The Godslayer Description: After being corrupted by the blood of one of the Ancient Immortals, death has now become one of your needs. Like food, water, and shelter, without killing and quenching your need for death, life for you will become miserable. If you don't kill often enough, you may die entirely. However, not all is bad, as being an Ancient Godslayer Fiend has perks too. Only, you'll have to improve your bloodline quite drastically beforehand… Current Effect: Being exposed to death energy improves your Godslayer bloodline. The stronger the being was before dying, the more its energy after death augments your bloodline. You can persist a couple hours normally before feeling the urge to kill. After a day, the urge turns to pain, and after a week, you die outright. Method of Acquisition: Being cursed by an ancient inheritance for guns. Chaos Requiem Grade: Incomprehensible to the user Description: A technique that transcends the limits of God. Considered an embryonic Goldfinger for its borderline cheat-esque nature of ignoring the limits of one's talents, this technique can turn average cultivators into supreme powerhouses, and talented cultivators into beings that surpass REDACTED. Originating from a REDACTED-level powerhouse, the requirements to cultivate this technique to the cusp of perfection are nigh impossible to achieve. Current Effect: Allows for the generation of fragmented grandmist — the absolute worst kind of chaos energy — to nurture the soul and body. Method of Acquisition: Entering a discipleship with a powerful Lord during a Legacy trial. Chaos Seals (9) Current Status: 6 Seals Complete (Fragmented Grandmist) Current Effects: Level 3 Pressure: With the user acting as the epicenter, a heavy pressure influences everything in a 100-meter radius. Level 3 Physical Augmentation: Multiplies the user’s physical parameters by up to five times, for up to one minute. (Outdated; has reached 8 completed Seals, no detailed description out yet...) Method of Acquisition: Entering a discipleship with a powerful Lord during a Legacy trial. Talent Stealing Blood Seal Grade: C Description: As an agent of death, Godslayers Fiends have their foundation rooted in stealing potential from their fallen enemies. Though usually used to prolong battle by revitalizing the body, when trained to the extreme, this ability grants Godslayers the ability to steal Divinity. Current Effect: Depends on the Level and Talent of the target. The higher the Level, the more vitality and energy is revitalized. The higher the Talent, the greater improvement to the user's own Talent increases. Method of Acquisition: Unlocked increasing Ancient Godslayer Fiend bloodline purity. Perfect Mortal’s Body Acquired: Chapter 154 Description: Upon reaching the Peak of the King Stage with a perfect foundation through and through, the user has gained double the lifespan of a regular Mortal; that’s twice as much as what a practitioner would receive for reaching the peak of the King Stage. Effect: Natural lifespan rises to 200 years. Method of Acquisition: Earned by excavating all of the potential in the human body at the King Stage. Divine Spirit Body Acquired: Chapter 214 Description: Upon reaching the Peak of the Saint Stage with a perfect foundation through and through, the user has gained more than twice the lifespan of a regular Saint; that’s 2.5x as much as what a practitioner would receive for reaching the peak of the Saint Stage. Moreover, cultivating in the Spirit Realm will be much smoother for the user. The user’s constitution matches that of inborn bodies that can potentially reach the limit of godly prowess. Effect: Natural lifespan rises to 500 years. Method of Acquisition: Requires a Saint Stage practitioner to open 108 Acupoints and 20 Meridians. Infantile Wolf God Form Acquired: Chapter 176 Description: Characteristics to all those with the Primordial Ghost God bloodline or its derivatives, assuming a demihuman state is now possible. But more importantly, it is required to perform Ghost God bloodline skills. Effect: At 0.01% Bloodline Capacity, when assuming this form, all of the user’s senses double. Additionally, Wind, Yin, and Chaos Affinities develop faster at a rate proportional to how complete your bloodline is. Bloodline Skill: Ghastly Strike Acquired: Chapter 176 Grade: SSS+ Description: Innate to all Ghost Gods, the ability to stack corporeal and incorporeal attacks now becomes intuitive while in the Infantile Wolf God Form and can be learned outside of the form with enough practice. Effect: Layering basic soul attacks with physical attacks becomes second nature while assuming the Infantile Wolf God Form. Aberrant Spiritual Sea Acquired: Chapter 217 Description: Unlocked in the Upper Dantian after being exposed to several bizarre and special influences. This Spiritual Sea currently only holds a meager five spiritual pillars within its vast Soul Land, but the potential yet to be unearth is incalculable. Effect: Spiritual Sea expands twice as quickly with half the effort. Method of Acquisition: Requires special circumstances to manifest within one's Soul Land before unlocking the Upper Dantian. Spiritual Sense Acquired: Chapter 217 Description: Intuitively acquired as a result of unlocking your Spiritual Sea, Spiritual Sense will let you spread out your soul force to commune with the world. Though limited in its infancy, your Spiritual Sense will grow stronger and be more capable as your Spiritual Sea becomes larger. Current Effect: Spiritual Sense can cover an area of 20 square meters or 50 meters in a single direction. Method of Acquisition: Intuitively learned upon unlocking the Spiritual Sea. Form Sharpening Acquired: Chapter 221 Description: Whether it relates to your ability to manipulate Water or your body, you will intuitively know how best to improve your form. In relation to Water and its energies, this will allow all your abilities to be that much more bizarre, powerful, and hard to avoid. Current Effect: Water and body manipulation become increasingly easier to master the higher your Affinity for Water becomes. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Water Affinity Reaching Trash-tier Fluid Spirit Body Acquired: Chapter 223 Description: Attaining Good Tier Water Affinity has integrated Water True Qi into your Seamless Magic Connection. Current Effect: Cultivation through any source with Water Energies exponentially increases the higher your Affinity with Water. Your perception towards “Changes” and “Forms” increases the higher your Affinity with Water. All Water-type techniques are both easier to learn and countless times more potent than they ever could be with a Mortal Realm Tier Affinity. Method of Acquisition: Result Of Water Affinity Reaching Good-tier Spell Skills Time Art: Shadow Realm Gateway Description: Upon activation, the caster can transport themselves into the Shadow Realm. Passive activation requires a cooldown of one day, at no cost to the caster's time energy, while "active" activation requires one million time energy units to activate the spell at no cooldown cost. Special Effect: The user's understanding and control of Time Magic can be used to manipulate the time differential between the Shadow Realm and the outside world. Current Effect: None (No understanding or cultivation of Time has been accomplished) (SEVERELY OUTDATED!!!) Space Art: Contraction Grade: SSS (Level 3 Spell Seed) Space Energy Cost: 250 units of Space Magic for five meter of space. For every additional 10 cm of space contracted, the cost rises by 1.15 times the base cost. Current Effect: Depends on the amount of Spatial Magic used. Bullet Hell Codex: Spirit Homing Previously Known As: 1) Target Homing Grade: SSS (Level 3 Spell Seed) Energy Cost: 50 units of Neutral Magic per second Description: Casts a “Lock On” Magic Circle on a target that influences the user’s Bullet Trajectories mid-flight. Current Effect: Margin for error whilst firing guns increases. The farther the target, the greater the effect. Bullet Hell Codex: Spirit Bullet Previously Known As: 1) Energy Bullet Acquired: Chapter 206 Spirit Grade: F (Void Spell Seed: Base “Bullet” Incantation) Energy Cost: Variable, with a Minimum of 100 units of Inner Strength required to make a bullet of the lowest quality. Description: Congratulations, with your Ancient Godslayer Fiend’s bloodline purity crossing the threshold of 0.01% mark, the second skill of the Bullet Hell Codex has been unlocked. Your energy reserves and ammunition count will from now on, forever be tied Current Effect: Manifests a bullet of the user’s choice out of any type of energy they can freely manipulate. The more energy goes into making a bullet, the more damage potential it will hold. Method of Acquisition: Ancient Godslayer Fiend Bloodline crossed the threshold of 0.01%; intake of a veritable sea of death energies a.k.a. mass slaughter. Time Art: Temporal Deceleration Previously Known As: 1) Slow Spell Grade: SSS (Level 3 Spell Seed) Time Energy Cost: Varies based on the target. The baseline for Level 3 would be 27,500 units of Time Magic to effect a King for a second. Doubles thereafter for each additional phase and decuples for each change in Stage. Current Effect: Reduces the target's rate of time by 2% relative to the surrounding environment. Method of Acquisition: Redeemed with tickets in the Sky Seizing Castle. Time Art: Temporal Acceleration Previously Known As: 1) Fast Spell Grade: SSS (Level 3 Spell Seed) Time Energy Cost: Varies based on the target. The baseline for Level 3 would be 27,500 units of Time Magic to effect a King for a second. Doubles thereafter for each additional phase and decuples for each change in Stage. Current Effect: Expedites the target's rate of time by 2% relative to the surrounding environment. Method of Acquisition: Redeemed with tickets in the Sky Seizing Castle. Fireball Acquired: Chapter 188 Grade: SSS+ (Void Spell Seed: Base “Fireball” Incantation) Fire Energy Cost: Varies Description: One of the most basic Fire spells since the beginning of time. Current Effect: Upon calling its incantation, the mass of flames used to create the spell takes in energy from the immediate environment to increase in volume until it matches the level of understanding the user has towards the Concept of Fire. Innately doubles the potency of the flames for every grade of Affinity above Trash-tier (Currently: 8x) Method of Acquisition: Visualization; self-creation Javelin Spell: Ice, Fire, Death Acquired: Chapter 193 Grade: SSS+ (Void Spell Seed: Base “Javelin” Incantation) Energy Cost: 1,000,000 units of Ice, Fire, or Death Magic Description: Upon calling its incantation, the type of energy the user’s wishes to use will manifest an energy dense Javelin-type armament on one of the user’s hands. Current Effect: As a semi permanent construct of energy, the javelin’s durability as at the level of Peak-Tier Mortal Grade Armaments so it can withstand long time use in close quarters combat. However, the greatest use of the armament is in long distance assault as the energy construct is set to self detonate after being launched. Method of Acquisition: Visualization; self-creation Manifest Spell: Ice, Fire, Death, Space, Time, Yin Acquired: Chapter 193 Grade: SSS+ (Void Spell Seed: Base “Manifest” Incantation) Energy Cost: Varies Description: Upon calling its incantation, the type of energy the user’s wishes to use will manifest according to the user’s intention. Current Effect: Whether it's to directly create a large amount of elemental energy or amplify currently existing resources, the user may use this spell to manifest a type of energy. Method of Acquisition: Visualization; self-creation Ripple Sonar Acquired: Chapter 210 Spirit Grade: F (Void Spell Seed: Base “Detect” Incantation) Energy Cost: Varies; 10,000,000 units of Space Magic for the greatest effect Description: Based off the crude method for detection the user had been using intuitively in the passed, this incantation-powered skill launches a wave of sensitive spatial ripples that scan the environment. Current Effect: Depends on how much Spatial Magic is charged before the Spell is cast. At no expenditure — using only the space within the user’s absolute domain — a scan covering 150 meters is expelled. Using the Spell at its highest level for your current status, the radius of the scan increases to just over two kilometers. Method of Acquisition: Visualization; self-creation Martial/Mystic Arts Spirit Mystic Art: 36 Strikes Of Death Previously Known As: 1) Martial Art: Art of Eight Limbs (Muay Thai), 2) Mystic Art: Death Thai Acquired: Latest Updated Status: Chapter 218 Level 58 Experience: 103,000/104,148 Grade: B Current Effect: Unarmed combat at the Warrior level yields a 100% buff to Strength and Defense. (Total Applied: 100%; Total Achieved: 400%) Secondary Effect: Distills the essence of Death into one’s body whilst utilizing Muay Thai. Tertiary Effect: Successfully connecting attacks in a combo will add momentum to each succeeding attack; stacks up to 36 times. Battle Hysteria Level, Experience, and Grade are tied to Mystic Art: Death Thai Stage: 2 Current Effect: Death Magic and Body Integration become 25% faster. Threshold to surpass the body’s limits is lowered by 10%. The more the Mystic Art is cultivated, the higher the Stage of this skill becomes, and the more Martial-Death abilities become available. Limbs Of Corruption Acquired: Chapter 172 Stage: 1 Description: While under Battle Hysteria, the user may produce a Death Concentrate that covers their four limbs. The Death Concentrate though made up of Death Magic, taking the form of a blackish-green aura, becomes sticky and hard to remove after being applied to foreign objects. Current Effect: Objects tainted with Death Concentrate will see their affected areas corrupt or decay at an exponential rate. As a baseline, the equivalent of 15,000,000 units of Inner Strength must be used up every minute to completely negate the Death Concentrate’s properties of corruption and decay. Spirit Mystic Art: Time Blade Essentials Previously Known As: Mystic Art: Time Blade Basics Level 86 Experience: 534,110/560,248 Grade: S Primary Effect: Armed combat with a blade at the Saint level yields a 64.26% buff to Strength and Speed. Due to the user not yet being in the Saint Stage, only the King Stage buff is applied (Total Applied: 300%; Total Achieved: 864.26%) Secondary Effect: Distills the essence of Time into one’s blade. Wielder of Time Stage: 1 Current Effect: All Time related abilities become 5% more effective by simply using a blade. The more the Mystic Art is cultivated, the higher the Stage of this skill becomes, and the more Blade-Time abilities become available. Sands of Time Stage: 0 Description: Whilst using Time Magic in conjunction with a blade, a thin layer of Time Magic will manifest, encapsulating the user. Upon entering this state, the user’s body partially erases the negative effects that have happened to it. Simply stated, part of the damage the user receives will be lost to Time, while expended stamina, willpower, and any other energies will be partially ignored, as though never used in the first place. Current Effect: 2% of all damage dealt by Saint Stage practitioners of the Mortal Realm is negated. This effect doubles for every Stage below the Saint Stage e.i. 4% of King Stage damage is negated, 8% for Warriors and so on. Additionally, 0.1% of any energy source the user uses is not consumed. Mortal Mystic Art: Spatial-Temporal Change Acquired: Chapter 167 Latest Updated Status: Chapter 193 Level 71 (235,000/246,348) Description: Incorporates the essence of Spacetime into one’s form and strategy. Current Effect: At the King Stage all physical stats increase by 22.05%, and 22.05% less Spacetime Magic is consumed for performing Martial Arts or Spells. (Total Applied: ~22.05%; Total Achieved: 147.05%) Spatial Shift Acquired: Chapter 167 Stage 0 Description: The user gains the ability to change the space around them. Limited only to the space which comes into contact with the user and the effective area of the user’s Direct Manifestation Innate Skill, the further away the space the user tries to manipulate is, the lesser the effect. Current Effect: Slightly bends the space that is in direct contact with the user. Soul Variation Acquired: Chapter 169 Grade: Low-tier Spirit Grade Description: Function both as a bloodline enhancer and a berserking skill for the soul, this skill is one of the key reasons for why the Seraphs are hailed as supreme champions of the soul. Principle Effect: Activation of the skill instantly increase your soul’s capacity by 50% for every Embryonic Vessel of Seraph in your possession. Can only be sustained for up to a maximum of three minutes before injuries to the soul start manifesting. Primary Vessel’s Effect: ??? Secondary Vessel’s Effect: While in the Spirit and Mortal Realms, the user may temporarily increase their Affinity for Death by one tier. Ancient Godslayer Fiend abilities double in this state and the option to trade places with your Ancient Fiend Incarnation becomes available. Method of Acquisition: Learned from the Seraph's True Nature Cultivation Method Cold Fire Forging Acquired: Chapter 169 Grade: Mid-tier Spirit Grade Description: An unusual method of forging that uses Ice or Water energies in conjunction with fire to create armaments. Though, it can not create true Cold Flames — As the user possess — This method, allows those with Ice or Water Affinity the next best thing. Method of Acquisition: Redeemed as one of the Skills Elizabeth earned from becoming the Smiting Champion of the Wushi Tournament. Spirit Mystic Art: Constitution of Ice and Fire Acquired: Chapter 172 Level 1 Experience: 0/1,053,948 Spirit Grade: F Description: Works to create a body capable of hosting both Fire and Ice energies simultaneously. Primary Effect: Increases the rate of your physical cultivation by 1.1 times Secondary Effect: Increases the effects of her Blaze and Crystal Spirit Body Innate Skills by 5% Absorption Acquired: Chapter 172 Stage: 0 Description: As Affinity with Fire and Ice increase through the cultivation of the main Mystic Art, your body’s defense will naturally take in offending attacks that use either of the two elements. Current Effect: Against attacks created with a Good-tier Affinity, 5% of the energy used in the attack will be absorbed and instantaneously converted into Magic that the user may use. To lower level affinities, the percent of energy absorbed doubles for every subsequent tier of affinity. Time Art: Temporal Pulse Acquired: Chapter 172 Level 1 Experience: 0/10 Grade: F Time Energy Cost: 20 units of Time Type Magic per use. Description: Expels a pulse wave of Time Energy that slows down everything it passes through. Current Effect: Pulse wave’s thickness is 0.1 cm and has an effective range of 1 m. Those Level 5 or below are slowed down by 10% while in contact with the pulse wave. Method of Acquisition: Learned from the Forsaken Baptism Continuum Cultivation Method. Space Art: False Teleportation Acquired: Chapter 205 Level 64 Experience: 150,000/157,848 Grade: B Space Energy Cost: 50,000 units of Space Type Magic per use. Description: A fascinating technique that actually allows entities below the Mortal Realm the ability of teleportation. Current Effect: Instantly displaces the user with unoccupied space within the range of their Absolute Domain. Due to spatial turbulence, the user must wait for a period of five seconds before they may attempt subsequent teleportations. Method of Acquisition: Learned from the Forsaken Baptism Continuum Cultivation Method. Mystic Art: Transcendent Strength Acquired: Chapter 214 Spirit Grade: F Energy Cost: Varies Description: Understood as a direct consequence of obtaining a Divine Spirit Body while in the Stage Stage of the Mortal Realm. You are able to explode with ungodly divine strength through your perfect meridians and acupoints. Current Effect: Depends on how much energy is charged before an attack is dealt. With little expenditure, the mortal body is able to strike with 50% additional power, while going all may exponentially increase the user’s bodily strength. Method of Acquisition: Unlocked after cultivating a Divine Spirit Body. Water Art: Seamless Water Steps Acquired: Chapter 229 Level 1 Experience: 1,055,000/1,097,448 Spirit Grade: F Energy Cost: 0.01 True Qi per hour Description: A Movement Water-type Skill created to make the most out of Water Energies to bolster the user’s speed. Centered around the Concept of Flow, this Skill, in its infancy, merely reduces the effects of friction on the user’s body, overtime and with proficiency overcoming more factors of resistance to lead the user to the pinnacle of their speed. Primary Effect: Increases Speed by 1%. Secondary Effect: The effects of all forms of friction on the user’s body decrease by 50%. Method of Acquisition: Studied the Water Tablet Shard of Speed. Cultivation Methods Temporal Meditation Description: A Mortal Grade meditation technique of the highest level. Given to the user by the Goddess P********, this cultivation manual will last the user till the end of the Mortal Stages of cultivation. Effect: Training with the mantras and methods of Temporal Meditation will yield the user 0.01 * Stat units of time-type Inner Strength per minute of successful meditation. Spatial Meditation Description: A Mortal Grade meditation technique of the highest level. Just like Temporal Meditation, it allows the user to gain 0.01 point of Inner Strength per Intelligence stat per minute, only instead of generating time energy/magic at the breakthrough point for Mages, its use generates space energy/magic. Darkyin Cultivation Description: A Mortal Grade meditation technique of the highest level. Given to the user by way of Hidden Quest Completion, this cultivation manual will last the user till the end of the Mortal Stages of cultivation. Effect: Training with the mantras and methods of Darkyin Cultivation will yield the user 0.05 * Stat units of yin-type Inner Strength per minute of successful meditation. Godking Gabriela's Book Of Ice And Fire ??? Recollection Of Minor Death Understanding Grade: Peak-tier Spirit Grade Description: Though only made up of a cursory understanding of Death, that is only relative to Yrre’s true level. In truth, the contents held within these images hold profound insights and concepts of Death that even those at the upper end of the Spirit Realm would fight to the death to possess. Current Effect: Supplements the cultivation for understanding Death. Allows the user to gain Affinity for Death up to Consummate-tier. Method of Acquisition: Passed down from Yrre. Forsaken Continuum Baptism Acquired: Chapter 160 Grade: Peak-tier Spirit Grade (Threatens the barrier to REDACTED Grade) Description: Comparable to a High-tier REDACTED Grade legacy, this scroll contains an array of cultivation methods and techniques for Space, Time, and Spacetime practitioners. With 70% of the methods catered to practitioners of Spacetime, it’s clear the creator of this scroll Majored in Spacetime. Effect: Guides Space and Time practitioners to Consummate Tier Affinity. Spacetime practitioners have a very small chance to form Eternal Tier Affinity. Teaches: Teleportation, Pulse, Shift, as well as several Space, Time, and Spacetime REDACTED Method of Acquisition: Passed down from father to daugther Seraph’s True Nature (Partial) Acquired: Chapter 162 Grade: Peak-tier REDACTED Grade Description: Covering only a fragment of the complete True Nature method, this cultivation can bring practitioners of Yin to the threshold of Divinity. Though almost impossible to cultivate without a Seraph Bloodline, if successful in cultivation, one’s soul could be boosted to levels unfathomable to those in the same Stage. Current Effect: Guides the user up to the peak of Eternal Tier for Yin. Teaches Variation, Divine Sense, and Of Seraph Method of Acquisition: Deciphered from Tristan's cultivation method.